


【2369】后窗 Chapter 8

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。
Kudos: 5





	【2369】后窗 Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

> 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。

8

会场明晃晃的灯光下，所有的隐匿都无从遁形。

没有去理会那两人离去的背影，焉栩嘉定定地看着眼前面色有些发白的人。

我该拿你怎么办呢？又或是，其实应该问的是，我该拿我的心怎么办呢？

焉栩嘉此刻的心思很烦乱。

杯中的冰块在沉默中彻底消融，恢复常温的马提尼苦到简直无法入口，他移开视线，终于开口问出了那个他一直想问却怕听到回答的问题，“你会离开他吗，洛洛？”

和每次唤他名字一样，舌尖轻轻贴在上颚两次，触到的却只有酒液的苦与之前咀嚼橄榄化开的涩。

“我不知道。” 何洛洛的眼里失去了往日的神采，目光锁在远处去又复返的人，反问他，“那你呢，你会离开他吗？”

是预料之中的没有回应。

他咯咯笑了起来，“其实嘉嘉，你也骗了我。” 你眼中除了我，早就还有别人了。

“我骗了你什么？” 被对方突如其来的问罪惊醒，焉栩嘉收回放空在远处的视线，把残余的苦酒一饮而尽。

何洛洛没有回他，只是轻飘飘看了他一眼，又示意般地看了在人群里谈笑风生的翟潇闻一眼，此间的空气便顷刻间重若千钧地压在他身上。

“我们先静一静吧。”焉栩嘉装作没有看懂，讪讪道，转身离开。

盯着摆在桌上的两只空酒杯盯到眼睛差点因为干涩流下泪来的时候，何洛洛终于听到身后有人在唤他名字，用他熟悉的上扬尾音。他眨了眨眼，营造出平日里那副全世界的光亮都在他眼中的样子，走了过去，走向那位高大的未来老师和站在他一旁的任豪。

“老师你好，接下来要麻烦你了。”

摇晃着杯中所剩无几的柠檬水，翟潇闻远远看完了这幕他推波助澜的好戏，心情好到如果不是对嗓子不好都想喝一杯的程度。

揣在口袋里的手机适时震动了一下，拿起来是好友通过的通知。他有些恶劣地想着，看来接下来，能够有幸参与全程呢。

升起的车窗隔绝了肖凯中的道别，也隔绝了外界一切的喧闹笑语，黑暗中他们都没有说话。街边的霓虹和树影斑驳在何洛洛恢复了些红润的脸上，他闭上眼睛，仿佛这样就能看不见他们岌岌可危的婚姻。

早已过了总是问为什么的年纪，他不会去问任豪为什么没有质问他。

他已经预见了失去焉栩嘉的未来，不想再失去唯一剩下的温暖了。

车子向他们西郊的家驶去。

———

“国金中心卡尔顿5769，会有house car去接你。”

有钱人真的是癖好都一样。

回了这条信息一个笑脸，刚结束杂志拍摄回到家的翟潇闻慢条斯理地打扮停当，又戴上大大的银色边框眼镜和帽子口罩，在镜子前照了半天确认应该没人认出自己才准备出门。

“水泥就委屈你自己在家呆一晚啦，不要太想我哦。”养到发福的灰白花纹猫咪平白被扰了清梦，不明所以地抬眼看了主人一下，又睡过去了。

“怎么穿得跟特工一样。”打量了从头到脚全副武装的人一眼，正在擦头发上水珠的任豪抛出一句评语。

“这本来就是秘密会面嘛。”翟潇闻用他擅长的甜腻嗓音回应，踱步走到窗边，“我现在可是不能被拍到的。”

浦江在他脚下流淌，外滩上的游客小到看不清，仅仅是站在这个高度都会让连游乐场坐大摆锤都面不改色的他有些眩晕，更不用说被压在窗边干到仿佛下一秒就会冲破玻璃跌得粉身碎骨了。

致命的危险也能带来致命的刺激。

胸前娇嫩的皮肤贴着中央空调也拯救不了凉意的玻璃，翟潇闻牢牢嵌在十二月的冰冷和三十六度五的恒温热源之间，好似置身公开场合的羞耻和除了交合部位外毫无支撑点带来的恐惧混合在一起加快了他高潮的攀升速度。

射出粘腻液体的同时还不被放过反复摩擦体内的敏感点，这一切的刺激加在一起快要把他逼得失去理智，眼尾激得比那天夜宴的眼妆还要红。

“去床上吧。” 翟潇闻只记得自己用最后的清醒勉强发出猫一般微弱的告饶就昏过去了。

再度醒过来时，仅开了廊灯的房间很是晦暗。活动了下酸软得练了一天舞蹈般的身体，想着自从参加录制回来，他很久没有这么脱力过了。

均匀打在颈侧的呼吸波动了起来。

“你醒了，要下去吃点什么吗？”见对方点了点头又摇了摇头，没睡多久的任豪呆滞了一秒才发现刚刚自己还没完全清醒，不然也不会问出这么傻的问题。“对的，我忘了你现在不能被拍到。那我叫服务窗送来吧。想吃什么？”

“除了龙虾球其他随便。”是晚餐时间了，翟潇闻拉开了他们贴得有些过近的距离，披上浴衣，赤脚走过去把窗帘挽起，整个城市的灯火和璀璨的江景就这样映在他眼中。

景色还是一样，人却不同了。

“我倒是想念这道菜很久了。”这家的主打是他每次来都不会错过的，任豪有点奇怪地问了一句，“是因为过敏吗？”

“不为什么。再关心我的话，我就要以为你爱上我了。”不再去管那些纠缠在一起的记忆，翟潇闻回过头调笑着。

只有在不在意的人面前，才能自然而然地拿这些情爱之词开玩笑吧。

恣意妄为的感觉实在太过美妙。他想，晚餐送到之前，还有时间再来一次，好消磨掉这恼人的多余精力和无端惆怅。

解下腰间松松系着的衣带，跨坐在刚挂下电话的人身上，翟潇闻歪着头，睫毛在夜色笼罩下莹莹地闪着，引诱着别人心甘情愿地踏入他编织好的奇幻梦境。

在他翟潇闻面前，没有人可以逃脱。

相隔不远的另一栋高楼，通明的办公室里压抑着低气压。

“他问了违约金的事？”

“对，是这样的，法务部收到了他关于违约金的问题。”

焉栩嘉一向自诩有超出他这个年纪的稳重，也用全力压制自己的怒气才没有在下属面前失态，“他的违约金是多少？”

“之前的合同约定的是200万。”

“把我们公司在他这次活动以及再早的前期投入宣发都加进去，越多越好，不要低于1000万。”

“好的。明早之前就会列出支持条款通知他。”

焉栩嘉这才心安了一些。

tbc


End file.
